Bravery
by witchofdanight1316
Summary: They all thought the world was safe. They all thought she was dead. He thought they were just friends. They all thought wrong.
1. 2 Years Later

Bravery: An Avatar Fic

Summary: They all thought the world was safe. They all thought she was dead. He thought they were just friends. They all thought wrong.

Chapter 1 Prologue

It's been two years since the war ended. The world was in a much better shape, you couldn't even tell there was a century old war not too long ago.

It's been two years since Avatar Aang and his Team of the Elements, as they are referred to as now, stopped Fire lord Ozi and saved the world. Everyone knew about their great deeds, and their not so good deeds. They have become legends to be honored for the rest of their lives and long after.

Fire lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Sokka the Sword Master, it kind of sounds right, doesn't it? These titles that were earned, after the war. Some claim that they knew they would get these statuses, and were friends with the Avatar and his group long before they saved everyone's souls.

They went their own ways after the war. Aang and Katara went to the Northern Water Tribe to live and work out their engagement. They were very happy, although Aang had to leave often, being the Avatar in all, but most of the time Katara would follow him, and remain at his side. The Avatar's Girl that had a nice ring to it too, didn't it?

Sokka remained at the Fire Nation, and trained with his sword. Suki stayed for a while, but was needed by her people and after a year left for Kyoshi Island. She still wrote occasionally. Sokka was the General of the Nation's army, and had control over all military forces; he liked that.

Fire Lord Zuko was a proud ruler. He may have gotten caught up in politics, but he never lost his true envision. He and Mai were an on-again-off-again relationship, Meaning that they broke up and got back together hundreds of times before. Fights were common because although they really did care about each other, they never really saw eye to eye on much. At the point where this story takes place, Zuko assumed that Mai was just there because Zuko needed someone, but Mai once again thought differently.

Toph, She still traveled for a while, Visited all of the old team upon occasion. But one day, she just disappeared, and a year later, was presumed dead. When the team got notified of this, they were all crushed. They got together in the Earth Kingdom and made a memorial for her, made of solid stone; she would have loved it. At one point, they all considered going after whoever killed her, but they never found any leads. Whoever had done it had covered their tracks rather well.

It's been two years since the war ended. The world was in a much better shape, you couldn't even tell there was a century old war not too long ago.

And that is where our story today begins.


	2. The Blue Ravens

Bravery

Chapter 2: A Treasonous Plan

Zuko

I had another fight with Mai again that day.

She got a major attitude adjustment not too long ago, and now expects me to get one as well. I either didn't want one or didn't care; I think it was both. Seeing Mai in a constant good mood freaked me out, and made me begin to think that I was the only one who still couldn't move on from the war that used to plague the world not too long ago.

I still had a scar from that last battle with Azula. Katara promised that soon she would come with spirit water and do away with both of my scars, but it's been so long since I've seen anyone from the past that I more or less lost hope. Now that everything was better, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get rid of the scars; they reminded me of who I was and what I was fighting for. I never wanted to lose myself like my father did. I was going to be a king of good and morals, not power.

The day I got the message, it was actually a very slow day. I was mapping out plans for a memorial dedicated to the millions of lives lost in the war over the century. I never did have a chance to do this, because I had to get the government and the rest of the world in shape before I would do anything extra. And when things slowed down a bit, I still put it off, because I still wasn't sure about something.

I still didn't know where my mother was.

After I gained control, I spent night after night trying to force out her location from my father so I could go get her and lift her sentence. But he refused to cave. Some of the royal court wanted to resort to torture, but I refused. I wanted to, but I knew it was wrong. I wasn't going to turn into my father and resort to violence to get what I wanted. So needless to say I got nothing from him.

That day, while I was mapping out the memorial, I got an urgent message from an anonymous person who wouldn't give their name. When I opened it, I was startled at what it said.

_Fire lord Zuko,_

_I have urgent information for you concerning the welfare of you so-called peaceful world. According to sources, there is a terrorist group that has been around since you took the thrown. They plan to overthrow you and destroy what's left of the world after your downfall._

_This group is known only as the "__Novus__". They have found some kind of strange mystical power. With it, they can wipe out the entire human race, or enslave them to do their bidding. The world can end anyway they wish. Fire, ice, death, disease or war, the human race is at their disposal._

_We of the Blue Ravens need your assistance. We have tried several times to defeat the Novus, but have realized we are unable to do it alone. Please come to the Lightning Cave on the first night of the new moon. The fate of the world may depend on your cooperation._

_The leader of the Blue Ravens_

This sounded serious, but I was no fool. There were still people who wanted me dead, and as far as I knew, this could be some kind of trap.

But I couldn't ignore this letter; it may be a real cry for help. So I had no choice but to answer it.

On the night of the new moon, I snuck from my castle while May was still asleep. If she knew what I was planning to do, she would never let me go.

There's a reason the Lightning Cave was called so. For some unknown reason, electrical impulses run through the walls and floor throughout the cave, like veins in an animal. You can literally feel the power, the life, in the cave, and this intimidated some people. I however, was not one of those people. I walked, fully on guard, into the cave.

"This is Firelord Zuko. I come to speak with the leader of the Blue Ravens." There was no answer at first, and for a moment, I thought that this was some kind of plan to take me away from my empire to attack it. I turned around, convinced this is what was happening, and was stopped by about 20 people, all faces hidden, in pale blue robes.

"Firelord Zuko, thank the spirits you have come!" One in the middle said. I could not see his eyes but he had a short gray beard peeking out from under his hood. He must be the leader, I realized. He took a step towards me suddenly. Startled, I took a step back.

"Easy you're Majesty. We do not wish to harm you. Please, come with us; we have much to discuss." He and the rest of his people started walking deeper into the cave. Unsure, I followed haphazardly, constantly keeping track of the exit. We went deeper and deeper into the cave, the lights pulsating through the walls got brighter as the darkness increased.

Before long, we came to a wall where the entire group stopped in front of. I was confused for a moment, but soon after a few movements from two of the men, the wall slid open like a door.

Earthbenders.

The wall had hid a medium sized room lit entirely by candlelight. It had a large table with a colorful world map painted on it. Blue, red, orange, green. The element colors. It had several figurines also on it. Most of them I could clearly recognize. They were war pawns. Ones that represented large armies and safe camps were scattered all over the board, seemingly random but I knew better. They were put there specifically.

There was a war going on outside of my castle, and I had no knowledge it was happening.

The leader led me over to the table while the others stood on the edges of the room. What he wanted to show me they obviously had no part in assisting.

"This," he pointed to the blue raven shaped figurine. "Is us." And the blue ones are also part us."

There were red ones as well. A lot more small red ones then the blue ones.

"You guys are outnumbered." I noticed. He smirked.

"Yes we are aware. Very aware. Unfortunately, our armies are unable to take down the Novus. We're cornered at this point. They are using a very powerful kind of magic that we have no knowledge as to how to stop it or even what exactly it is. Their leader stumbled onto something very large. Probably some kind of demonic monster. The entire group has been gifted with these abilities, in exchange for bringing chaos and war back into the world you worked so hard to repair. If we do not stop what they are doing, the entire human race may be driven into the ground."

"How do you know about all of this?" I asked.

"We are unable to find them because the Novus are aware of mot of our group. We had a member that was unknown to them infiltrate the group and report back to us as often as possible. However, the last two months we have not heard anything from her…"

"Is she dead?"

"We don't think so. She's very dependable. We have reason to believe that she may have been found out and imprisoned. We have reason to believe they may sacrifice her to whoever gave them these abilities..."

"Why would they sacrifice her? What could she possibly have that they would want....Dont tell me its one of those virgin sacrifices!" It was sad that i didn't peice it together sooner.

"Im afraid that may be what we are up against. She may be new, but she had potential. She's trained several or our groups. We need her back."

"So whats the mission? Get her back or save the world?"

"Both."

End of chapter


End file.
